Estocolmo
by Ylla K
Summary: Parte de su misión era dejarse atrapar por la primera orden para acercarse a Ben y llevarlo a casa, cegada por la nostalgia de perder a su amigo de la infancia. Una vez capturada, no solo su plan se ve trastocado, sino que se convierte en prisionera de alta importancia para el lider Snoke. ¿Quién estará a cargo de su vida desde ese momento? Nadie más que el general Hux.


**Disclaimer: Star wars no me pertenece. **

**Advertencia: Esta historia, a diferencia de la única que llevo publicada hasta ahora en el fandom ("Técnicos de Radar"), no es comedia ni romance. Es un fic bastante oscuro, y nada de lo que hay aquí es tema para romantizar o transformar en "amor". Es una historia que explora el síndrome de Estocolmo con dos personajes, un captor (Hux) y una cautiva (mi OC). Muchas veces será duro, oscuro y cruel, pocas será suave y casi "amoroso", pero no se dejen llevar por esos momentos, porque la relación que escribí jamás será saludable y modelo para nada. **

**Pero me divertí haciendo esto, es ficción y quería compartirla con ustedes. Solo que en el estado en que están las cosas en el mundo ahora, hay que tener cuidado con las historias así ¿No? **

**Espero que les guste. **

* * *

**Estocolmo **

I

_"And we'll fly_

_And we'll fall_

_And we'll burn_

_No one will recall_

_No one will recall"_

— Stockholm Syndrome, Muse.

* * *

_Kamikaze_, esa era la única palabra para definir la misión en la que se había envuelto, dejando que sus sentimientos actuaran antes que sus instintos e incluso mucho más antes que su sentido común, el cual le decía que si estaba aún con vida era casi un milagro interplanetario. Su cabeza iba a explotar, palpitaba como si su cerebro fuese a quebrar su cráneo, saliéndose de su lugar. Abrir los ojos le costaba, pensar en algo mucho más, sus pensamientos estaban con su familia, con Stewjon, su planeta natal, con la resistencia. Su misión recién comenzaba: ser capturada era parte de ella.

Con un gran esfuerzo comenzó a observarse a sí misma en el lugar en donde la habían puesto: una estructura de su porte sobre la cual estaba completamente inmovilizada mediante seguros de metal pesado que, al intentar moverse, la presionaba levemente. Lo único que podía era mover su cabeza, pero limitadamente, y al girarse hacia ambos lados —sintiendo un dolor inimaginable— se vio en una habitación completamente vacía, sin guardias, nada, estaba a solas con su propia soledad y dolor.

Él no era un tonto, él no le pondría guardias a los que ella podría fácilmente engañar. Él sabía.

Mikkeline no era una jedi, nunca lo fue, su entrenamiento nunca llegó a su fin debido a distintos factores tales como la pérdida de un buen amigo y compañero en el lado oscuro, además de la desaparición de su maestro. Le gustaba volar, luego de aquel suceso supo levantarse —como sus demás compañeros— y aprendió a volar naves con los mejores pilotos de la resistencia.

Debido a su militancia y constante entrenamiento, estuvo lejos de casa desde temprana edad y estaba acostumbrada a ello; la familia Solo y algunas otras, entonces, le habían tomado gran cariño. Fue en ese entonces en donde conoció a un chico pelinegro, callado y muy profundo, diría ella, pero no había nada malo con ello, le agradaba, fue uno de mejores amigos. Crecieron juntos: jugando, aprendiendo, teniendo las mismas dudas ante la vida, ¿Dónde se torció todo? Ella no lo sabía. Nunca lo admitió en voz alta pero perderlo fue devastador, casi tanto como para la familia del chico, fue cómo perder a un hermano y nunca, jamás se resignó a esa idea tan nefasta.

Snoke lo tomó a él para darle en donde más dolía a Luke Skywalker, nada más.

Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó que las compuertas de la habitación se abrían, dejando pasar por ellas al caballero de caballeros de Ren: Kylo. ¿Qué haría ahora que la tenía?

El plan había sido propio. A esas alturas de su vida no sabía lo que valía la suya, ni siquiera le importaba, y Leia había intentado detenerla mil veces, era demasiado noble como para arriesgar a otra persona por su hijo, aunque fuera precisamente su hijo a quien Mikkeline quería rescatar con esa misión.

_— Sé que usted sabe que hay algo de luz en Ben, que no todo está perdido —le rogó la joven, días antes de partir. Leia la tomó de las manos y apretó ambas entre las suyas con fuerza y algo indescriptible en sus ojos oscuros, los mismos de Ben._

_— Mikke, eso no es algo que te corresponda. Sé que te preocupas por él, por nuestra familia, pero es algo que se nos escapó de las manos y nosotros eventualmente veremos cómo solucionar._

_— No —la detuvo la chica de largo cabello atado en una sola trenza que caía por su espalda—. Lo único que estoy proponiendo es que si me entrego a la primera orden podré tener una oportunidad para traerlo a casa._

_Los ojos de Leia brillaron con lágrimas._

_Traerlo a casa, que bien se escuchaba, pero sabía que era una promesa muy frágil y alocada, una promesa que ella hubiera hecho en su juventud, seguramente._

_— ¿Cómo puedes creer que esto funcionará? —la mujer acarició el rostro de la joven piloto._

_— Lo siento también, General Organa, y creo en su luz… Él era como yo._

_— Él destruyó la orden Jedi a la que pertenecían._

_— Fue seducido._

_— Mikke…_

_— Lo siento, General —ella se levantó y retiró sus manos del contacto con Leia—. Lo intentaré, sea autorizada o no._

Con los ojos entrecerrados y la frente en alto lo miró, o intentó mirar a través de ese casco que ahora ocultaba su rostro.

— Así que… —comenzó con aquella voz robotizada—. Este era el plan: te dejas atrapar fácilmente por la primera orden y esperas salir con vida de aquí ¿No es así?

Ella no respondió.

— Esperas que, de algún modo, le muestre clemencia a un miembro de la resistencia por algún tipo de… reminiscencia de mi pasado —continuó con un tono casi mordaz.

— ¿Qué clase de plan incluye ser capturado, Ben? Lo siento, siento causarte inconvenientes recordándote el pasado...

— ¡No te burles de mí! —exclamó, haciendo que Mikkeline se sobresaltara del dolor que ello provocó en su cabeza. Entrecerró los ojos, intentando mantenerse firme ante sus silenciosos intentos de penetrar en su mente, de dominarla, cosa que nunca logró y a la cual ella se resistió incluso cuando eran amigos en algún tiempo pasado. Eso la mantuvo a salvo, por el momento—. No me mientas… —volvió a hablar Ren, acercándose.

— ¿Puedo verte al menos? —musitó ella, a secas, el cansancio y la carencia de comida y agua comenzaban a ser una molestia, sentía irritación en sus ojos, sequedad en la boca. Se encontraba a merced de alguien que en algún momento de su vida si se preocupó por ella y ahora podría dejarla morir o, quizás, matarla con sus propias manos.

— ¿Quién te envió? ¿Leia Organa? ¿Han solo? —preguntó, omitiéndola.

"Mamá" y "Papá" parecían palabras desconocidas para el caballero cuando pronunció el nombre de estos de forma tan neutra, indiferente.

Ella optó por el silencio.

— Dije: ¡¿Quién te envió?! —repitió nuevamente con un tono de voz mucho más fuerte que la vez anterior. Mikkeline, en ese momento, pudo sentir su rabia: era poderosa, poderosa pero descontrolada, tan descontrolada. Quizás eso es lo que vio Snoke en él cuando lo sedujo hasta voltearlo hacia el lado oscuro; su descontrol.

Continuó con su mirada fija en el casco, esperando encontrar sus ojos tras esa oscuridad, logrando solo ver su propio reflejo en él, el reflejo de una persona demacrada, agotada, sudorosa y maltratada. No tenía conciencia del tiempo ni de cuanto la habían dejado dormir inmóvil en ese lugar, pero prefería no pensar en ello en ese momento, angustiarse no era una opción, era peligroso para su equilibrio.

Aclaró su garganta para decir algo, aunque no sabía qué, específicamente.

— No te tengo miedo —le aclaró con rapidez, como si esperara que él volviera a gritarle sin escucharla—. Si me vas a matar, hazlo, estoy a tu merced y lo sabes… te conozco…

Cerró sus ojos al tiempo que Ren estiraba un brazo y una de sus manos se envolvía en su cuello, el cual apretó con sus dedos sin mucha fuerza, obligándola a apegar su cabeza al respaldo de la estructura en donde se encontraba. Mikkeline se obligó a guardar silencio nuevamente, frustrada, sintiendo que aunque quisiera decir algo él se lo impediría.

Él solo le estaba permitiendo respirar a penas, demostrándole el poder que tenía sobre ella, queriendo imponerle ese miedo del cual carecía.

— Tú no me conoces —siseó.

La prisionera apretó los labios, pero no dijo nada por un largo rato.

— ¿Qué me harás? —preguntó finalmente, siseando.

— Tú no eres la que pregunta —le advirtió él.

— Si no estoy mal —volvió a hablar, arriesgándose a lo que pudiera hacerle por ello—. Snoke no quiere que me mates —finalizó.

Él no le hizo nada, ni siquiera intentó apretar más su cuello.

— ¿Cuán valiosa crees que eres? —preguntó Ren—. ¿Cuán poderosa, incluso? —siguió, liberándola, alejándose de ella—. Sin embargo, será interesante… volverte al lado oscuro, porque eso es lo que quieres ¿No? Por eso alguien como tú se deja atrapar por la primera orden…

Mikkeline cogió una gran bocanada de aire y le contestó, recuperando su voz, un poco ronca:

— Me gustaría verte intentarlo.

— Oh, no —soltó él de inmediato, sin esperar siquiera, y rodeó la habitación hasta quedar en un punto fuera del campo de visión de la joven—. Yo no lo haré, no tendré la necesidad de hacerlo.

Ella reprimió cualquier respuesta impulsiva con los dientes apretados. Él se alejaría de ella, frustrando sus planes, frustrándolos por completo pero ¿Por qué? Era improbable que descubriera que su objetivo era acercarse a él, y lo lógico sería que, siendo ella sensible a la fuerza, fuera él quien se encargara de ella porque para cualquier soldado u oficial podría ser una amenaza, manipular era fácil para los de su especie. ¿A quién la entregaría? ¿A otro caballero de Ren? ¿Acaso había alguien más a bordo de la nave que fuera como él?

Se quedaron en silencio, como si su interacción se hubiese acabado por completo y estuvieran esperando por algo obvio: Que apareciera alguien más. La muchacha mantuvo sus ojos en la puerta hasta que, como era de esperar, se abrió una segunda vez, revelando ahora a un hombre alto, cabello naranja, ojos profundamente azules; estoico, impasible. La cautiva y el impecable hombre vestido de negro se miraron un par de segundos antes de que él avanzara con las manos tras su espalda y se detuviera frente a ella.

La puerta se cerró con un golpe seco y todo volvió al silencio sepulcral adentro.

— Ren —saludó el hombre, ignorando que los acompañara alguien más, reduciéndola a nada con un simple gesto.

— General Hux —respondió el enmascarado. Mikkeline, que hasta ese entonces tenía los ojos puestos en el General, intentando descifrarlo sin concluir nada, pues ella no tenía la capacidad de leer mentes como su maestro o como su antiguo amigo, los dirigió hacia otro punto de la habitación, confundida.

Luego podría intentar hacer que el hombre hiciera algo por ella, pero dudaba que Kylo Ren fuera tan estúpido como para dejarla con alguien inferior, incapaz de controlarla, arriesgándose a que huyera.

— Rehén de la resistencia, alta importancia, el líder supremo la quiere viva… —comenzó el caballero, y ella supo que estaba en lo correcto al deducir que Snoke la quería viva, estaba interesado en ella, tener a otra como Ben entre sus filas podría ser beneficioso, razonó—. Es sensible a la fuerza…

Ante lo último, Hux alzó una ceja casi imperceptiblemente en sus gestos y frunció la boca.

— Entendido —fue lo único que dijo.

— Espero que sus métodos sean rigurosos… —ella se sentía invisible mientras ambos mantenían aquella charla tan formal sobre su destino dentro de la primera orden, ahora que estaba en ella y no podía escapar. Kamikaze, sí, totalmente. Ahora más que nunca pensaba que esa misión era suicida, que para descubrir lo que había tras Ben forcejeando entre la luz y oscuridad bastaba más que su vida, más que su entrega, quizás su rendición.

¿Podría aguantar lo que vendría en manos de ese sujeto cuyo cabello le recordaba al fuego y sus ojos al hielo?

Kylo Ren avanzó hasta volver a entrar en su campo visual y la chica sintió rabia con solo verlo otra vez, pero se retractó de inmediato, la ira, el dolor, todos esos sentimientos negativos la llevarían inevitablemente a un espiral descendente que podría significar una victoria para él. Si ella se dejaba llevar por emociones fuertes como esas, Kylo podría terminar por ganar y no se lo permitiría. Inspiró fuertemente y botó con lentitud, ¿Tanto miedo le tenía a la luz que aún albergaba en su interior que la dejaba en manos de otra persona y se desligaba de la carga? ¿Acaso Snoke le habría aconsejado alejarse de ella al sentirla?

—…Ella necesita ser educada —finalizó con desdén y eso fue lo último que pudo oír de él antes de que se dirigiera hacia la salida como si eso fuera todo.

— ¡Cobarde! —rugió Mikkeline desde su puesto. El general la observó con expresión de completa impavidez ante su comportamiento, interesado en su descontrol. Una persona que es capaz de sentir una rabia como la que expresaban los oscuros ojos de la chica, inyectados en sangre mientras ladraba esa palabra en contra de Ren era una persona que aún no tiene sentada las bases de sus propias creencias, de su luz.

Inmadura, corruptible, fácil.

— Tienes miedo, tienes miedo a lo que puedo sacar de ti, tienes miedo de mí —continuaba pataleando hasta que la puerta se cerró tras el caballero sin que se volteara o reaccionara a los gritos de una completa extraña para él.

Hux se volteó hacia la prisionera en silencio, aún con las manos tras su espalda, dedicándose a esperar que ella recuperara el aire tras el arrebato. Mikkeline, aterrorizada de su propio comportamiento, frunció el ceño, adolorida, había forzado su dolor de cabeza hasta más allá del límite, si era posible. Ya ni siquiera le importaba la presencia del hombre de ojos azules frente a ella, todos sus sentidos estaban puestos calmar el dolor.

— Sensible a la fuerza, sin embargo, tan atraída a la oscuridad de esta —observó.

Gritarle que se callara no haría nada más que empeorar las cosas, así que lo miró en silencio, sus ojos aun irradiando esa rabia que tanto parecía hacerle gracia al hombre que apenas demostraba emociones en sus gestos juveniles, maliciosos y altaneros.

— ¿Estás segura de qué lado estás? —preguntó, sacando de uno de sus bolsillos una pequeña jeringuilla.

Hora de dormir, supuso ella con alegría, pues durmiendo encontraría la calma que no encontraría nunca más al despertar.


End file.
